Meeting of the Minds
by Mountain King
Summary: At an international school quiz championship two young geniuses Luke Smith and Kyle Trager are on opposing teams. Unfortunately their outstanding scores attract the wrong attention, now the pair are in trouble and have to work together to get out of there


Meeting of the Minds

Introduction

As a massive Doctor Who fan I've kept track of the spin-off's springing up over the last few years. There is a lot of talk about how awesome Torchwood is (could be better in my opinion, but season two showed a lot of improvement), but I often think Sarah Jane Adventures are overlooked. Children's TV has taken a battering on the TV channels over here in merry old England. It seems that as soon as the useless little sprogs are given a bone of their own channel TV bosses couldn't care less about them.

So shows like Sarah Jane Adventures is lost and floats beneath perception, which is a shame because I think it's fantastic. A lot better than Torchwood and a lot more relevant. Bizarrely it feels more adult in it's approach, opposed to the snickering behind the bike sheds and wolf whistles feel of Torchwood. It handles issues and ideas with a careful measured approach.

Another show that doesn't seem to get the respect it deserves is Kyle XY. I won't say it's a work of Shakespeare, or on par with some of the better American TV writers (Joss Wheadon, RDM, Straczynski), but it's a enjoyable way to kill 45 minutes and has more going for it than most made for teen dramas. That's not to say it doesn't encroach close to soap opera territory, or the Smallville problem of relationships going around in practically endless circles of heartbreak and reconciliation. Despite this it does work and pull off some interesting stories.

The main, interesting, bit however is the similarities. Both SJA and Kyle have a lead character created in an experiment that are now on the run (used for exploring the theme of family). Both have special powers (exploring the themes of alienation and social forces). Both use these powers to benefit the world and their friends (do the right thing, no matter the cost) and finally both lead males are missing their navels (which means... urm... I'll get back to you on that.)

Obvious crossovers ahoy.

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own Kyle XY, Sarah Jane Adventures or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to Disney and the BBC respectively, I do not intend to make any profit from their use.

* * *

Teaser

Kyle looked out across the lecture hallway. Before him the whole room was full of academics, lectures and physicists from across the world. They were all here to see him. Well to see his school winning the championship.

At last this was a challenge he could face, it was simple. Complex questions and answers. No matter what it followed rules, patterns of logic and form that could only change under extreme conditions. There was no great conspiracy, plots or lies to tie him down. No impossible feats of mind over matter. He could put all his troubles away and focus on the simple problems ahead.

For a short while at least, and in the end what was life but a series of moments strung together by coincidence and design.

Lori slapped him on the back, bringing him back to reality. 'Earth to Kyle. You're not worried are you?'

'Why should he be?' Josh smirked 'Our Kyle's going to kick some limy ass.'

Kyle looked over to his teams rivals. 'I do not know. This Luke is supposed to be very good.' The young boy in question was having a discussion with one of his friends about his tie. Kyle was glad he did not need to wear a school uniform, it looked stifling, no matter how lose ones tie was.

Lori grinned 'But not one of them is in your league.'

'There are four other people on the team.' Kyle reminded her.

Amanda came around from behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek 'You're just being modest. The rest of us are just there to make the numbers up.'

Kyle shrugged, she was right that he had answered every question posed. Many were simple arithmetic, others were formulas, that left other teams and his fellow team members stumped.

The young genius from the English team came over. 'Hello you must be Kyle. I'm Luke, I just want to wish you good luck.' He offered a hand.

'Yeah, right.' Josh laughed. 'You need to keep all the luck you can find 'cause when Kyle here's finished you are going to be crying into your bangers and mash.'

'What's "bangers and mash"?' Lori asked Amanda quietly.

'Mashed potato and sausages.' Luke answered. 'I prefer Eggy-Bread really. That's a slice of bread soaked in whipped egg and fry-cooked.'

The four of them looked at him, Kyle couldn't shake the feeling something was strange about this boy. 'Okay, weird.' Lori muttered to Josh.

'He's just trying to psyche us out. Come on Kyle let's go.' His brother turned to leave but Kyle didn't buy that.

Offering his own hand Kyle said. 'Thank you for the good luck. And to you.' Shaking hands and nodding. Kyle got the impression that he could trust his new friend and possible rival.

The speakers in the room popped 'Would the contesting teams please sit down. We are about to begin.' The quiz-master announced from his lectern. They all took their seats. Four on each team, facing each other. They sat at tables with a large coloured light on top and activating switches for each of them. With the Quiz-master between the table and two oversized whiteboards behind.

After a few moments of settling down the speakers crackled again. 'The rules are simple. Buzz in when you have the answer to the starter question. Your team will then get three bonus questions, depending on you giving the correct answer. You give an incorrect answer you are frozen out until the next starter. Starter questions are worth ten points, bonus questions three. Do both teams understand these rules?'

There was a chorus of agreement

The Quiz-master coughed as he looked to all of them, sizing them up. 'Good, then let us begin. First question, for ten; What is fifty-six times pi to four decimal places.

Instantly Kyle and Luke snapped the switches and in almost perfect sync with each other said; 'One hundred seventy five point nine-four-two.' There was only two possible ways Luke Smith could have done that. The first was he had seen the answers and memorised them. The other was that his mind was as fast, as powerful as Kyle's.

Concerned Kyle looked straight at the young man across from him and was met with the same look in his eyes. Had someone else attempted the experiment that had created him, was there more people with his mental abilities out there with no connection to him.

In a flash Kyle's simple, relaxing, quiz day became like the rest of his life. Confusing and troubling.

End Teaser


End file.
